


Leslie's Choice

by SakuraBlossomStorm



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Drabble, Games, Gen, Parks Department, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossomStorm/pseuds/SakuraBlossomStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie is forced to make the hardest choice of her life: Ben or Waffles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leslie's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little drabble I wrote for Tumblr, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Set towards the end of Season 5.

If she had to give up one of the most important things in her life, what would it be? Ben or waffles?

Leslie clenched her jaw, this was probably the hardest decision she ever had to make, Ben was the love of her life, her husband, her soulmate. She couldn’t just remove him out of her life forever just like that, she’d be heart broken!

But then…waffles… what would she eat?? She would starve for sure, waffles made up about 70% of her weekly food intake. Getting rid of waffles would be a death sentence.

‘Ok focus’ she told herself, there surely was a logical way out of this, maybe she could sneak waffles in the house when no one was watching, no she couldn’t do that, it’s banned.

What about swapping waffles for something else? Pancakes maybe, ‘No’ she thought, pancakes just didn’t have the same crunchy texture that waffles provided. She had settled for pancakes once when JJ’s waffle maker broke, it was easily the worst day of her life.

Waffles weren’t going anyway any time soon, what about Ben? They survived when they were just friends before so surely they could do it again?

Wait…but wasn’t the rule to live without them? That meant not seeing him every day. No, that was out of the question she couldn’t cope without that butt…or that face…or that…that…

“I don’t know!” She squeaked out finally.

“You have to pick one, it’s the rules”.

“I CAN’T DO IT” She screamed out loud, she could feel the eyes on her growing wide with surprise. “I CAN’T…I JUST CAN’T”

Leslie threw her head back as she wailed and ran out of the room into her old office, there she flopped down weakly at her desk crying to herself and muttering over and over to herself ‘I don’t know, I just don’t know!”

There was silence in the Parks Department for a good five minutes, until April finally spoke up.

“Oh my God, Jerry what the hell?”

Tom then joined in, “Look what you did, Jerry! You totally ruined the game!”

“I didn’t know she’d get so upset” Jerry gasped out, shifting uncomfortably in his chair, he certainly didn’t react like that when they asked him which one of his daughters he needed to get rid of and he had to pick an answer.

They had been playing a brutal version of ‘Would you Rather’ where the rules were you had two options, two things that meant the world to you and you had to get rid of one. No ifs, no buts.

Tom was given the option of pocket squares or all of his social media accounts, it took a while but he chose to get rid of the pocket squares, remembering his time without his phone and how he suffered.

Donna had to pick between her Benz or to never go to her family’s lake house again. She picked her Benz over the lake house without hesitation, stating that she could get her own private place away from family anyway.

April had to pick between Champion and Andy. She picked Champion and said that she could just marry Burt Macklin instead, no arguments were made there, she found a clever loophole and was praised.

Ron had insisted this was a stupid game, but still picked whiskey over bacon, he claimed there were plenty of other meat options for him out there.

It was Jerry's turn to ask the question when Leslie walked in and insisted that she wanted to play, thus resulting in her outburst.

“Jerry, you need to get in there and apologise right now!” Donna snapped, “You messed up”.

“Let her cool off first” Ron said, “It’s a stupid game and she will soon cotton on that no one is making her get rid of Ben or Waffles, I suggest you go to JJ’s now and get her waffles to make it up to her, of course you won’t be paid for your time out of the office, so you better be quick”.

Jerry sighed and stood up, “It was just a game…” he whispered meekly.


End file.
